


How are we so good?

by Whaleroad (Snowquiet_03)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, More characters to come, probably more tags too?, they def do it in this chapter so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowquiet_03/pseuds/Whaleroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma go to different universities. Kenma visits Kuroo for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are we so good?

**Author's Note:**

> "The atmosphere was perfect, gentle and unassuming. That's how being with Kuroo was. Relaxing, rejuvenating. Still kneeling, Kuroo slowly turned him around until they were facing each other, kissing lightly up Kenma's stomach, raising until he was able to nip at his lower lip. Everything was so slow, Kuroo moved like a dream."  
> Okay soooo this is my first fic! lol talk about diving in. Prepare yourself for the sweet and sexy relationship that is KuroKen. This is the first chapter of who knows how many. Please be gentle with me. I would love any constructive comments!

Kenma walked into Kuroo's dorm room, laughing quietly and grimacing at Kuroo's animated description of what his roommate had gotten up to this time.  
"He touched it! WITH HIS HAND!" Kuroo nearly shouted with exasperation as Kenma mutually shook his head, taking off his coat and setting his backpack on Kuroo's hard wooden desk chair in the process. He hadn't been here for two months, and as Kenma looked around, the familiarity of the room came back to him. The space around Kuroo's bed, desk, and book case had an aesthetic that almost mirrored Kuroo's bedroom at home. Soft grays and whites with the occasional splash of color. They had the room to themselves at the moment, Kuroo’s roommate having run out of time to procrastinate his architecture project any longer.  
“He’ll literally be in studio all weekend,” Kuroo had explained the last time he visited Kenma, ending with a sunny smile and a suggestive wink.  
They went to different universities, Kuroo opting for a large, renowned school while Kenma decided on a small liberal arts university in the middle of nowhere that nobody knew the name of. The schools were two hours apart but Kuroo had made a point of coming to the small town every weekend to see Kenma.  
Kenma had an apartment and as Kuroo so eloquently put it, coming there was "obviously preferable to my shithole place.” Kuroo's dorm room was a one room affair, complete with the disgusting roommate that never had the decency or common sense to leave them alone. While Kuroo's side of the room remained relatively neat – inviting even, with only a few books and a lone sock on the floor- his roommate's side was....another story. But seeing as how his roommate would be gone for this upcoming weekend, Kuroo had suggested that Kenma make a trip down to his campus instead.  
Being the insufferable planning perfectionist that he was, Kuroo had opened the room's many windows (a perk of being in the honors dorm) before Kenma had arrived to help alleviate any of the "fumes" that might be rising from his roommate's side of the room.  
This weekend was Halloween, meaning that the normal college parties would be borderline out of control. They had been invited to several of these parties by friends from their high school. Kenma's aversion to basically all types of social interaction generally made him steer clear of these types of affairs, but he was oddly receptive this particular weekend - not that Kuroo minded in the least. 

Kuroo's bed was comfortably made, pillows threatening to spill onto the floor at the head and a soft dark gray throw blanket cozily thrown across the foot. It was raised in that pragmatic college dorm room fashion that allowed for more storage in the confined space of the room. However, the bed was raised on the highest rung, making it several feet too high for Kenma to simply sit on. And since it wasn't technically a bunk bed, there wasn't a ladder to use.  
As Kenma stood next to this ridiculously high bed, he placed his hand on the throw blanket, brushing the pads of his fingers across the soft surface, smiling vaguely at the beginnings of the record that Kuroo had put on, the buttons of his turntables slowly flashing like lazy fireflies.  


He braced his hands on the edge of the bed, preparing to lift himself up.  


"Oh my god the bed comes all the way to your chest," Kuroo said behind him through a hardly suppressed laugh. He had smoothly came up behind the smaller boy, encircling him in his arms. The room was very cold, the chill October air blowing in crisp and clean through the open windows. It contrasted oddly with the molten gold light of the late afternoon and the warmth of Kuroo gently pressed against Kenma's back. It was nice. Instead of hoisting himself up, Kenma just laid his head down on the soft throw blanket, never one to expend unnecessary effort.  
"Not everyone can be a literal giant like you," Kenma muttered as he closed his eyes. Kuroo hummed as his hands began to shift Kenma's shirt up, bearing skin all the more pale in the cold of the room.  


Kenma felt Kuroo shift behind him, felt him kneel down as he began to trace Kenma's ribs with light kisses, leaving a trail of chills in the wake of his mouth. The cold of the room covered his bare skin like a blanket while the places where Kuroo's mouth touched and lingered were warm and melting. Kenma was unperturbed, unsurprised and therefore made no move except for the occasional sigh. The atmosphere was perfect, gentle and unassuming. That's how being with Kuroo was. Relaxing, rejuvenating. Still kneeling, Kuroo slowly turned him around until they were facing each other, kissing lightly up Kenma's stomach, raising until he was able to nip at his lower lip. Everything was so slow, Kuroo moved like a dream.  
Kuroo's hands were very present on his hips, pulling gently at the waistband of his jeans. The places where those hands brushed were getting hotter and hotter, Kenma suddenly felt the need to go faster but he could hardly move, almost in a trance. As if sensing Kenma's wish, his urgency, those hands suddenly wrapped themselves around him, clenching hard and fast and were just as quickly gone as Kenma found himself lifted and deposited onto the bed in one fluid motion.  


This snapped him out of whatever haze he was in. Kenma's legs snaked around Kuroo's waist, drawing him in. When their lips meet a small sigh escaped them both, it felt so right so perfect. Kenma's hands sneak their way underneath Kuroo's still very present shirt, causing Kuroo to flinch.  


"Your hands are freezing!" He whispers with a smile as he guides Kenma's hands in continuing to take off his shirt. Suddenly both their hands are everywhere and nothing is cold. Kisses are not gentle, nails drag down backs and fingers fumble as pants are desperately removed. Both are hard to say the least, breathing in sighs, enamored of and completely needing the other.  


"God I missed you, I want you so bad," Kuroo mumbles quickly in between fervent kisses.  
"Me too," Kenma breathes out as Kuroo moves to kiss and lick at his neck and ears. They are both pressing their hips into each other when Kenma begins to grind harder against Kuroo.  


"Ahh!" The stimulation makes Kuroo start with a small cry which quickly forms itself into a frustrated huff as he turns Kenma onto his stomach with practiced motions and purpose. As he flutters kisses down Kenma's back, Kuroo makes his way down to Kenma's ass, biting one of his cheeks quickly and without warning. He cries out, prompting Kuroo to simultaneously place his finger in Kenma's open mouth and his tongue in Kenma's ass. Moaning quietly around the digit, Kenma begins to suck and lick it slowly, matching the pace of Kuroo's tongue. Each little noise that escapes Kenma is matched by Kuroo. Kenma's pleasure had always been Kuroo's pleasure.  


Behind him, he can feel Kuroo blindly reaching towards his bedside table, still firmly pressing his face into Kenma's ass. Tongue moving in and out, in and out, licking and moaning whenever Kenma whimpered or pressed back onto Kuroo’s tongue. Kenma hears the snap of the bottle cap and then Kuroo is leaning over him, kissing his ear and whispering, "Ready?"  


Because of Kuroo’s current position, he can actually feel Kuroo's dick dripping onto his back. Suppressing a shudder, Kenma nods silently as he attempts to draw Kuroo closer for another kiss which quickly turns into a moan as Kuroo presses the pad of his finger against Kenma's hole. He goes so slow, teasing. Kenma waits but when Kuroo shows no signs of going any deeper, he presses back, sinking himself deeper onto the digit. He can feel Kuroo's grin as he kisses into Kenma’s neck.  
"Mmm, you want more huh? Quicker?" Kuroo says, all husky and deep and so in control.  


Kenma gasps as he pushes his hips into the bed and away from Kuroo's probing finger, this is all too much. He decides to turn over onto his back, looking up at Kuroo.  
Kuroo looks vaguely surprised at Kenma's initiative, smiling smugly above him. But now that Kenma is looking directly up at him like this, he doesn't look nearly as smooth as he sounds. Kuroo is actually a wreck. During their constant kissing, Kenma's hands has threaded through Kuroo's hair, making it even more disheveled than it was normally. Small curling pieces were stuck to his face with sweat, his cheeks were a light pink that reached all the way down to his chest. His dick was hard and leaking and Kenma smirked as he went to kiss Kuroo's neck, just below his ear like he knew Kuroo liked it.  


"I think it's you who wants more," he whispered softly, almost shy. His small fingers dragging along Kuroo's dick, teasing.  
"...Jesus.." Kuroo shudders as Kenma actually grabs him and starts pumping, slowly at first but gradually going harder and faster. Kuroo’s forehead is resting on Kenma’s chest and he is breathing quickly.  
“What’s this? I thought you liked to be in control? Do you like it when I make the decisions?” Kenma whispers into Kuroo’s ear.  
Kuroo stutters out, "God fuck wait, Kenma! That’s not fair, you know I like it when you talk to me. We have time just-"  
"Don't wanna." The boy promptly replies on the back of a sigh. Kuroo looks so great right now, he can’t stop himself.  
"Oh my god you're such a brat," Kuroo strangles out the words as he quickly thrusts two fingers into Kenma's previously abandoned ass, drawing out a surprised and pleasing cry that made him smirk. He curls his fingers, setting a pace that he knows will drive Kenma over the edge.  
Fingers clenching into Kuroo's mess of hair as Kenma moans and says, "Okay okay come on, I’ll stop.”  
"Hmm, ah, you don’t have to, that was…really hot. But okay, one sec," Kuroo breaths out with a smile as he sits up, quickly squeezing more lube onto his dick. He positions himself but before pressing in, he looks directly into Kenma's eyes. It was almost unnerving how very very serious those eyes were. "You know I love you so much Kenma. So much." Kenma reaches up, smoothing some of the unmanageable hair out of his best friend's face, "I know," he says quietly.  
Kuroo's initial thrust is sharp and hard and unhesitating - just the way Kenma likes it. Kuroo alternates between hard and fast with the occasional agonizingly slow withdrawal. The practiced pace is maddening and delirium inducing. Between their mutual hums and moans are muttered sweet nothings. Kuroo reaches down and begins to thumb at Kenma's own leaking head.  


"Mmm...does this feel good? What else do you want?" Kuroo very nearly moans in his ear, slowing his pace. Kenma's legs are shaking and he knows that he's close. Kuroo's low voice and constant attention constant need to know that what he is doing is making Kenma feel good, do nothing to slow down the process.  
"Yes, God, Kuroo harder..." He hears himself whine. He's so far gone. Kuroo moans at the response and complies. He takes one of Kenma's legs and presses it down and to the side for a better angle. The lewd positioning of his body and the resounding slap of their skin results in a cry that is loud and unrestrained and encourages Kuroo like nothing else. After that cry, Kuroo's pace is merciless, unrelenting.  


He pulls at Kenma's hair, forcing Kenma head back to look at him. "I love you, God so much ah this feels...I'm so close, Kenma.." it's a comfort to know that Kuroo is just as far gone as he is. Kenma nods mutely as he threads their fingers together. Kuroo's next thrust makes his vision go white and he comes in Kuroo's hand that has been pumping him hard and fast. His stuttering cry and the shudders that rack his body send Kuroo over the edge. He quickly pulls out and clutches to Kenma as he comes between them, his moan coming out like a sigh. 

"Oh my god I needed that. Fuck, how are we so good?"


End file.
